Rentzenheimer
Rentzenheimer (レンツェンハイマー Rentsenhaimā, fan translated as Lentzenheimer) is an enemy character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the son of Duke Dolmu of Zemseria and the self-proclaimed rival of Runan. He is also a member of the royal family of Reeve through his mother. Profile During the fall of Reeve, Rentzenheimer encourages his father to betray Reeve and seize control of Razelia as a vassal of the Zoa Empire. Following this, he was placed as an overseer of Razelia under his father's command and began ruling as an amoral tyrant. After his mother accused him of being inhuman because of his cruelty towards the Razelian citizens, he murdered her and pinned the blame on Julia, who had witnessed the crime. To cover up the murder and secure his position as the heir to the throne of Reeve, Rentzen hired Vega to hunt her down. When Runan's army approaches Zemseria, Rentzenheimer has a conversation with Dolmu about the murder of his mother and framing of Julia. After Prince Julius withdraws Canaan's forces from Zemseria, Rentzenheimer also decides to leave. Before departing, he advises his father to raise the drawbridges in order to exploit Zemseria's natural defenses at the expense of his frontline soldiers. In the first version of Map 26, Rentzenheimer becomes concerned about Runan's advance towards Razelia and requests reinforcements from Zeek, who leaves him behind to die, but still provides some soldiers to cover his own retreat. He arms himself with the ☆Rukuud and enters a battle against Runan's army, during which he ultimately dies. In the second version, Rentzenheimer apprehends Arkis as he attempts to flee with his fiancée, Rina. He forces Arkis to fight for him by taking Rina as a hostage. In order to provoke Runan's forces into killing Arkis, Rentzenheimer dresses him as a Dark Soldier, hiding his face with the helmet. As Runan's army approaches Razelia, Rentzenheimer hires Golgoda as a bodyguard and equips the ☆Rukuud. He also hires a group of brigands to disguise themselves as captive maidens in order to ambush Runan's forces. If Rentzenheimer is challenged by Julia or Vega, they will take vengeance for his deception and claim the ☆Rukuud after his death. Personality Rentzenheimer is a cruel man who desires to claim the throne of Reeve as his own. He is usually calm, but he can be deeply angered, as shown by his reaction to his mother's criticism of him. He feels regret for murdering his mother because it could tarnish his reputation. He is extremely envious of Runan because of his popularity both among the nobles and civilians. His hatred for Runan is his reason for encouraging Dolmu to betray Reeve. He also appears to be quite cowardly, as seen by his panicked reaction upon being attacked, yet brags about himself. In-Game Stats Quotes Battle Quotes *Vs. Julia Julia: Rentzenheimer... Do you remember me? Rentzenheimer: Y-You...! You're that mercenary! But how... Julia: What's wrong, Rentzenheimer? You look like you've seen a ghost. Rentzenheimer: Damn that incompetent Vega... They told me he was the best of the best! Julia: You never can trust an assassin. Why don't you try killing me yourself? I'll fight you right here and now. Rentzenheimer: You leave me no choice... I'll snap your neck with my own two hands! En garde, mercenary! *Vs. Vega Vega: I'm back to collect, Rentzenheimer. Did you miss me? Rentzenheimer: V-Vega?! Why are you in Runan's army? Vega: Don't worry about the little details. By the way, Rentzenheimer, I think you left out a crucial piece of information about that target you hired me for. Care to explain? Rentzenheimer: W-What is this about? I didn't leave out anything! I told you everything I knew! Vega: Look at you trembling... You tried to have me kill an innocent girl. But I don't do dirty jobs, Rentzenheimer, and you reek to high heaven. Rentzenheimer: W-Wait! I've got money! Take whatever you want, it's yours! Vega: What I want, Rentzenheimer, is your head. Death Quotes *Vs. Julia Rentzenheimer: R... Ridiculous...! I can't lose, not with the Rukuud in my grasp! Julia: It's over, Rentzenheimer. Rentzenheimer: Wait...! I'll make you a deal! I'll lift the bounty on you... A-And here, you can have the Rukuud! What do you say? Not a bad deal, right? Julia: Pathetic. Rentzenheimer: Y-You're lowering your sword? Oh, thank you! Bless you, Julia! I'll make it up to you, I swear! Julia: Do you know why I'm alive today? Vega saw in me that I wasn't a murderer. He knew that my sword is meant for those who would threaten me and my friends, not for killing the innocent. And while you're far from innocent, worm, you're also no longer a threat. That's why I lowered my sword. Now do us all a favor and crawl in a hole somewhere to die. Rentzenheimer: Foolish girl! Julia: ... Rentzenheimer: You let your guard down! Take this! (...) Gaaaah... This... can't be...! Julia: Pathetic to the very end... You ruined your one chance to survive. Thanks for the sword, at least. Goodbye, Rentzenheimer. *Vs. Vega Rentzenheimer: T-This can't be happening... I paid you a fortune! Why would you betray me...? Vega: Such a beautiful sword you have... Befitting of a noble house of Reeve, though definitely not of a swine like you... I'm sure Runan will have use for it. Goodbye, Rentzenheimer.